


Popular Boys

by twilightHDfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was one of the popular crowd. Cas was crazy to even think they would work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popular Boys

Dean Winchester was one of the popular crowd.

Even thinking about the popular boy looking his way was … well it was crazy, is what it was.

But for some reason Castiel, yeah, thanks very much for that hand up to popularity mom and dad, couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if the other boy would just turn his gorgeous green eyes his way.

Anna often laughed about it, told him that he should go for it, what did he have to lose?

Which wasn’t much.

Just his dignity.

He wasn’t popular at school, his skinny frame and name seemed to make people think he was a loser and it didn’t help when Zach, the captain of the football team, had some kind of vendetta against you.

Cas was still trying to work out what he’d done to the other boy that made him want to turn his life into hell, make everyone laugh at him and push him around.

There’d been less of that lately, with the arrival of Dean to the school. Everyone had noticed the sandy haired boy, the way he moved with a confidence that didn’t seem to be faked, his smart ass attitude, the way he could defend himself.

His kick ass car.

Guys wanted to be friends with him and girls wanted to date him. Well … not only girls, Cas hadn’t been the only guy checking the newest member of the student body out.

Sighing, Cas took another bite of his sandwich, reminding himself that he only had to survive this year, and then he would be going to college and could leave all this, and Zach, behind him.

“Okay,” Anna said, sitting across from him and picking at the food that was on her tray. “How much do you love me?”

“I don’t understand what you are talking about,” he replied, taking another bite of his sandwich.

“I got us invited to Bela’s annual spring party tonight,” Anna replied grinning at him. “It’ll be the perfect time to approach, Mr. Tall, Light and Handsome.”

Sighing, he put his sandwich down, eyes wandering to the table closest to the doors, as it often did, where Dean was talking to Sam Wesson, Bela almost hanging off him. As if he could feel his eyes, Dean looked up, Cas blushing when their eyes met, dropping his eyes back to his food.

“Well, that’s promising,” Anna murmured to him.

“How so?” he asked, picking up his sandwich and steadfastly not looking back over at Dean’s table.

“He kept staring even when you looked away,” Anna said, leaning forward and lowering her voice. “And it wasn’t a disgusted stare. In fact I’d go as far to say that he was checking you out.”

“He was not,” Cas replied, trying to fight down the blush that he could feel creeping across his cheeks.

“Whatever, dude,” Anna replied, munching on her food. “I’ll come over to your house before the party, make sure you wear something appropriate.”

“I dress appropriately,” he replied, frowning at his friend.

**

Anna’s ‘appropriate’ dress for him was dark jeans, blue button up shirt and leather jacket.

“I look like an idiot,” he said, trying to tame his hair, which Anna had gelled and messed up.

“Stop that,” Anna replied, swatting at his hand. “You’ll ruin the look.”

“What the ‘you’re an idiot’ look?” Cas muttered.

“You look hot, Cas,” Anna replied, rolling her eyes as they pulled into an unofficial parking spot.

Bela Talbot’s parents owned a house on the lake which they let her throw her parties at. The house was huge, with a large backyard for people to park in and still have enough room to have a dance floor.

Getting out of the car, he frowned up at the house, knowing deep down that this was a bad idea.

“So we’ll just hang out,” Anna said, linking her arm through his. “And then we’ll find Dean and you can actually talk to him, he’ll fall madly in love with you, and everyone lives happily ever after.”

Snorting, he let her drag her into the house.

Things seemed to be going well, until Zach saw them, his buddies and him walking up.

“What are you doing here?” Zach asked, pushing him in the chest, his back hitting the wall behind him.

“We were invited, jerk,” Anna said, eyes flashing.

“Sure you were,” Zach sneered. “How many times I gotta tell you that you’ll never be welcomed here? Never be welcomed in our groups? Maybe I need to show you again?”

He wasn’t surprised when Zach hit him, his head cracking back and hitting the wall, both the back of his head and his cheek burning, pain shooting out from the spots.

“What the hell is your problem?” Anna said, getting in between them and pushing Zach. “What did he ever do to you?”

“He exists,” Zach hissed, his eyes flashing.

“Anna,” Cas said, reaching out and pulling his friend out of the way, falling to the floor when Zach hit him again, spitting out the blood that had started to well in his mouth.

He groaned when he got kicked in the ribs, looking up in shock when only one came.

“That’s enough.”

Cas couldn’t help when his heart started to race, looking up at the boy standing between him and Zach.

“Stay out of this, Winchester,” Zach sneered, taking a step closer.

“No,” Dean replied, matching the other boy.

Cas couldn’t see Dean’s face, but he could see the angry look on Sam’s face, where he stood glaring at Zach’s buddies.

“You want to make an issue of it?” Zach asked, all false bravado.

“I’m ready when you are, bitch,” Dean replied, pushing the man.

“You’re not worth it,” Zach spat, giving Castiel one last glare, before leaving.

Sitting up, Cas groaned, arm going across his chest, trying to will the pain away, flinching when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Whoa, dude,” Dean said, smiling down at him. “Thought you might what some help.”

“Yeah, thanks,” he replied, letting the other boy help him up, trying to ignore the warmth that shot through him when his body rested against Dean’s.

“Guy’s a dick,” Dean said to him, as he walked him outside, picking up a towel and filling it with ice from the tub holding the drinks.

Sitting down on a table, he swallowed hard when Dean came to stand in between his legs, raising the towel and placing it gently against his bruised cheekbone.

“You realize you’re risking your popularity just by helping me?” he asked quietly, staring up at him.

Dean snorted, shaking his head, taking the ice away and tipping Cas’s face up, his fingers gripping his chin lightly.

“Not something I really worry about,” Dean replied, a small smirk crossing his face, something sparking in his eyes. “You know my mom used to do something when I was hurt and it seemed to help a lot.”

“Oh?” Cas asked, breath catching as Dean leaned forward.

His heart almost leapt out of his chest as Dean kissed his sore cheek lightly.

“Ye-eah,” he stuttered out, eyes locking with Dean’s. “That’s starting to feel better.”

“Did you get hurt anywhere else?” Dean asked, his arms leaning on either side of Cas’s legs, trapping him in, their faces inches apart.

“Well,” Cas said, blush crossing his cheeks, ignoring the throbs and aches coming from his ribs and back of his head. “I think he might have hurt my … ah … mouth?”

Dean grinned at him, the sight relaxing the part in Cas that had been worried that he might have been making a mistake.

“Right,” Dean murmured, moving closer, until his lips brushed against Cas’s. “Best make sure that feels better too.”

Dean gently kissed him, his tongue swiping over Cas’s lips until he opened to him, his tongue diving in and exploring, before pulling back.

“Um,” Cas said, opening his eyes, not even realizing he’d closed them.

“Better?” Dean asked, grin crossing his face at Cas’s dazed looked.

“Not quite,” he replied, reaching out and pulling Dean closer.

**END**


End file.
